Couldn't Save You
by BlackRosetheVampire
Summary: Kagome is back in her time, thinking about Inuyasha after he left. They completed the jewel, and he took the jewel, and left her. twoshot, sonfic.
1. Couldn't Save You

*****Author's note: hey guys, this is my new oneshot, it might be a twoshot. I want to do a side from Inuyasha's POV. Because it's forming in my mind now, even if I don't even have this written down yet. This chapter is a songfic, the song being **_**I Can't Hate You Anymore**_** by **_**Nick Lachey**_**. I think it fits Kagome perfectly in this. **

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha, or the song. **

**Couldn't Save You**

_An empty room can be so deafening,_

_The silence makes you wanna scream,_

_It drives you crazy._

I was in my room. It was so quiet, that the silence was loud on its own, making me want to scream out and break it. Anything that broke the silence. I was already sad and hurting without it. I wanted to scream and cry out, but at the same time, I didn't. if I did, it'd bring back the reason I was here.

_I chased away the shadows of your name,_

_And burned the picture in a frame,_

_But it couldn't save me._

I burned your pictures, I made sure I wouldn't say your name. I thought it'd make me feel better, but it didn't, because I still felt the pain of loss, of rejection.

The silence intensified that. I was alone, and it reminded me that you weren't here, that I was in pain. All because of you.

_And how could we quit something we never even tried,_

_Well you still can't tell me why._

We never even gave it a chance. You kept it up, saving me, giving me signs, mixed most of the time, but why couldn't you give us a chance? You never answered that. You never could, you never answered anything that made you vulnerable.

_We built it up,_

_To watch it fall._

_Like we meant nothing at all. _

Memories of everything we've been through flashed through my head. The castle where we kissed, I hugged you. After you saved me and Shippo in the well from the wolves, I hugged you the first time. You were human and just burst into the room I was in sitting in the tub, you gave me your robe of the fire rat to cover up.

Then that day. The day after the jewel was complete. I told you I loved you, and you told me that you only wanted the jewel to become full demon. You took it, and left. To Kikyo, most likely. You didn't look back.

_I gave and gave the best of me,_

_But couldn't give you what you need._

I could never give that to you. I could wish for you to live, tell you I loved you as a half demon, I could promise to stay with you, save you, but it was never anything you wanted. I gave everything I had. I came back when it hurt me, stayed with you, even though it hurt, but I couldn't save you. I was only one person, I wasn't everyone, and you needed acceptance to live on.

_You walked away,_

_You stole my life,_

_Just to find what you're looking for._

You walked away, not looking back once, not even a single sign of remorse or guilt. I gave up everything for you. I went back to your time to look for the jewel shards with you, giving up my life, my friends, my grades. Everything, and you just walked away from me, not even looking back. You just used me to find the jewel shards, then you left. You had what you needed. I couldn't save you anymore.

_But no matter how I try,_

_I can't hate you anymore_

_...I can't hate you anymore._

I tried for days to hate you. Days on end, I knew it would have been easier if I hated you. But that's the reason why I'm hurting. I don't hate you, and I never could. I can't even hate Kikyo, or the jewel. It was your choice, and you needed it. I couldn't save you.

_You're not the person that you used to be,_

_The one I want who wanted me,_

_And that's a shame but,_

_There's only so many tears that you can cry._

You changed after the jewel was complete. You became distant, almost cold. That's when I knew I couldn't save you, that you made up your mind, but I can't seem to cry for that choice; I knew it was coming, you said it since the beginning. I'm already crying enough for the loss of you, the change in your personality. You weren't you anymore. You were pulling away from me.

_Before it drains the light right from your eyes,_

_And I can't go on that way._

_And so I'm letting go of everything we were,_

_It doesn't mean it doesn't hurt._

I looked in the mirror once, after, and my eyes looked lifeless. That was the last time I looked in the mirror. I didn't want to see my eyes anymore, I didn't like the look in them, because it made me even sadder, and I didn't want to live in anymore sorrow. I wanted to forget everything I had with you. But I wanted to remember one last time.

_We built it up,_

_To watch it fall_

_Like we meant nothing at all._

You told me you needed me. You never wanted anything to happen to me. You hugged me, you let me ride on your back. You got jealous over me. Then you just walked away, taking everything I had with you. You didn't feel bad about it. Our relationship meant nothing to you.

_I gave and gave the best of me,_

_But couldn't give you what you need._

I tried to tell you that you didn't need the jewel. But everything I did for you wasn't enough. I couldn't save you. You needed the jewel. You didn't give me a chance to be what you needed. You walked away before I could try.

_You walked away,_

_You stole my life,_

_Just to find what you're looking for._

I'd given everything to you. My heart, my life. You held it all in your hands. You controlled when I could go home, I had to ask you. You had my heart, because I'd never love anyone else like I love you. You just needed me to find the jewel. You didn't want to use your precious Kikyo that way.

_But no matter how I try,_

_I can't hate you anymore._

I couldn't hate you or Kikyo though, no matter how hard I try. Kikyo was there first, not me. I was the copy. I was just the copy of the first girl, one you could keep around, just to find what you need. I was like a picture to you.

_Sometimes you hold so tight,_

_It slips right through your hands._

_Will I ever understand?_

I've brought you back from being full demon so many times, it's hard to count anymore. I've tried to hold on to you, but in the end, you slipped away from me anyway. How can that be? I was holding on, but you slipped and fell.

_We built it up,_

_To watch it fall_

_Like we meant nothing at all._

We built it up, and I thought you loved me, but I was wrong. You chose the jewel over me, proving to me that what you said over the years was so true. I was just a jewel shard detector. I didn't mean anything to you. You walked away so easily, and I was envious about it. I wanted to walk away from that life just as easily as you did.

_I gave and gave the best of me,_

_But couldn't give you what you need. _

I tried my hardest, but I couldn't save you. You never saw what I saw. You saw the person that people made him out to be. You saw the worthless half breed that everyone hated. I saw this wonderful person. But that wasn't what you needed.

You needed the jewel, and therefore I couldn't save you.

_You walked away,_

_You stole my life,_

_Just to find what you're looking for._

My life is gone now, I have nothing to live for. My friends stopped trying to talk to me a long time ago. My family stopped trying to make me come out of my room. I stopped fighting the pain.

_But no matter how I try,_

_I can't hate you anymore. _

I wish I can hate you! It'd be so much better than this hell right now. I wish I could walk away from everything as easily as you. I can't hate you though. I tried at first, and I almost succeeded.

_We built it up,_

_To watch it fall_

_Like we meant nothing at all._

You built it up, you walked away, you left me to my pain. You walked away and you knew I loved you. You know I did. And I watched you walk away, and watched what we could have had fall and fade into darkness. It was gone.

_I gave and gave the best of me,_

_But couldn't give you what you need. _

I wish I could save you. I wish I could have been what you needed. But I couldn't save you. And I can't hate you. You got what you needed.

_You walked away,_

_You stole my life,_

_Just to find what you're looking for._

You just walked away, and I can still see the back of your head as you left. You took my life, and too the jewel, and now I can't go back and find you.

_But no matter how I try,_

_I can't hate you anymore. _

I can't hate you, but I wish I could. You walked away, I gave everything to you, you took the jewel, what you needed, and left me there, looking after you. I couldn't save you.

_I can't hate you anymore. _

**

* * *

****Author's note: hey guys, I think I will make this a twoshot. Yeah, I will, because I have a part with Inuyasha in my head. So please review, and please check out my muse, **_**Drama Kagome**_**. She has stories that are amazing. Thanks for reading!**


	2. One Last Loose End

*****Author's note: this is the next chapter to my twoshot, last one, and I hope you like it. It's from Inuyasha's POV, and I think it's very good. Let me know what you think.**

**FYI: I don't own Inuyasha. **

**One Last Loose End**

I was sitting in that tree, staring at the pink sphere in my clawed hand, for a long time. I stopped counting the seconds that passed since she told me she loved me. The seconds that passed since I broke her heart. She wasn't coming back this time.

When did my resolve to become full demon dissolve? Was it days ago, or right after I walked away? I couldn't tell. I was still half demon.

_I love you as a half demon Inuyasha!_

Is that what stopped me? Her words in my head, her voice?

I looked at the jewel again. I couldn't tell what I wanted anymore. Kagome... I broke her heart when I walked away. I smelt her tears, but I couldn't go back. She'd be better off without me. Whenever I cared for someone, they died. Mom, Kikyo... I wouldn't let Kagome die because of me. She deserved better.

So full demon was the only thing I could do.

_I love you. I love you as a half demon._

Dammit! Why won't they go away? Why are they stopping me? I walked away from her so easily, why now? I just turned away, and walked. I left her there, broken, sad, crying. I didn't even look back because if I did, I would have gone back. I would have told her the truth, I only wanted the jewel to become powerful, because in reality, I just needed her to become more powerful. She was my strength. She was just what I needed.

But I was going to change. She didn't need me. She needed me to be gone from her. I was tainted, and I just ended up seeing everyone I love die. She wouldn't be next. She _couldn't_ be next.

I looked at the jewel again, getting ready to make my wish.

_I'm begging you! Please don't change!_

I growled, digging my free hand into the wood of the tree. Damn it all. She was stopping me. She wasn't even _here_ and she was stopping me. But those words from almost two years ago were still haunting me. Making me hesitate.

She shouldn't be able to do this! I shouldn't care what she thinks! She shouldn't mean anything to me after I walked away so easily. She shouldn't be able to control me, even if I didn't ask anyone to take off the necklace. She shouldn't be able to control my choices anymore. I walked away from her. She didn't need me.

I didn't have the necklace taken off for one simple reason: it was my only connection to her. Without it, she'd be gone forever. I needed her.

She hates me now, I swear she did. I broke her heart, and that's enough to make her hate me. She told me she loved me, and I just walked away. It was enough to make me hate myself.

How did I walk away when she said those words? I had convinced myself that she'd be better without me, even if she didn't think so. I was bad for her. She had to understand that. I was pulling her down.

I looked at the jewel again.

_To be honest, I like you just the way you are. There's nothing wrong with staying just they way you are._

I punch the branch I was sitting on. Damn! If I kept hearing her voice, I was going to loose all sight of my resolve. She kept stopping me. It was already hanging by a thread. And it just broke.

I jumped down from the tree I was in, and ran to the village. Sango, Miroku, Kaede, and Shippo were going to be surprised. They thought I was full demon now too. I needed to go back there to get to the well.

I had the jewel, so I could go to her time.

My resolve was gone, and now I was going to find her, and hope she takes me back.

The jewel was complete, Naraku was dead, and Kikyo was put to rest. There was just one loose end to take care of: Me and Kagome.

* * *

At the village, I quickly hurried to the well, and found Sango, Miroku, Kirara, and Shippo at the well.

I froze, but the two demons looked up to me, and Shippo yelled out, and hide behind the transformed Kirara, and Sango and Miroku looked at me.

"Inuyasha!" Miroku said. "We thought you became full demon. It's what you wanted, isn't it?"

"You left as soon as Kagome went back to the future," Sango stated. "We thought you'd already be..."

I growled at them. "I've got my reasons for not changing. What the hell are you guys doing all the way out here?"

"We come here sometimes. Shippo misses Kagome. He feels closer to her here," Sango told me.

I nodded.

"What are you doing here after so long?" Miroku asked.

"I've come to tie up some loose ends," I snapped. I jumped passes them into the well. I let the familiar warm blue lights surround me. I was closer to Kagome.

I jumped out of the well, and opened the door just a little to peek out. Kagome was helping her grandfather in the storage house, I heard them in there.

"Grandpa! You need to rest, you've been working all day, and the doctor asked you not to do that," Kagome was saying. "Please sit-"

_Wham!_

As I hit the ground with a loud bang, the door broke too. I heard Kagome run out of the storage house at the noise. I heard her freeze as I swore as I got off the ground.

"My god," she almost whispered. I stood up as she looked like she was staring at a ghost. She backed up. "Grandpa! Come out here!" She looked away from me, and to the storage house.

"What is it?" her grandfather asked, walking outside. He froze at the door when he saw me. "Inuyasha!"

Kagome sighed, I think. Or took in a choked sob. My fault.

"I'll... go check on your mother," her grandfather stated. "I think she said she needed help."

Kagome watched him go, slightly pleading for him to come back with her eyes. She didn't want to see me. The last time we were together, she told me she loved me, and I walked away.

She pushed back anything she might have been feeling, and her eyes were angry and cold. The fire in her eyes was gone. My fault again. Another way she's changed. She used to wear her emotions on her sleeves, never used to hide them. She wasn't hiding her anger, or this new coldness in her. She never used to be cold, or dull. I felt like I was staring into the eyes of a stranger.

"What are you doing here?" she demanded. "I thought you were full demon already. Or maybe with Kikyo." Her jaw was clenched tight, and her hands in fists at her sides. She looked so... broken and... sickeningly strange.

Her words were like razors, cutting deep cuts into my skin, and her voice, like acid, burning into the cuts and seeping into my skin. I knew I hurt her, and it killed me.

"I know you must hate me," I stated. "But I'm not full demon, or with Kikyo. I made her move on."

"Then what's stopping you from changing into a full demon?" she snapped anger lacing the words. "And why are you _here_?" she almost shrieked, her voice raising to with each word. Her eyes were glossy, and her voice was cracking and strangled sounding now. Her jaw was unclenched now.

"I need to tie up some loose ends," I stated.

"Then do it and go," she cried, turning from me, and I smelt saltwater.

She started walking away from me, and she can't do that so easily as I did. I hurried over and grabbed her wrist.

"Don't turn you back on me," I growled. I turned her to face me again, and her eyes were wide with fear and surprise. "When we last saw each other, you said you loved me and I walked away. I need to fix that."

"What is there to fix?" she asked, tears falling freely down her face. "You made it clear that you didn't feel the same, and that you rather the jewel to become full demon. That's the whole reason you needed me." Her voice was strangled. Broken. I broke her.

"Dammit! I meant everything I said to you when I was being nice!" I growled. My hands were at the top of her arms, holding her tightly. I was holding her at arms length. "That was the only time I told you the truth!"

She was crying harder now. I was slowly pulling her closer to me. "Why are you doing this?" she sobbed. "Can't you just let me walk away from this as easily as you did?" Her knees collapses from under her, and I was holding her up.

I walked over and set her in the bench next to the Sacred tree. "Kagome," I said gently now. "I was wrong to walk away, I don't know how I did it."

She looked up at me with her tear filled, brown, red rimmed eyes. "But you did," she whispered.

"But I came back," I told her. I felt my eyes prick. I blinked it away. "Do you still love me?"

"I can't hate you," she whispered. "I tried. And I couldn't save you."

"Kagome, you stopped me from changing into a full demon. Whenever I tried, I heard your voice in my head, from when you told me you loved me as a half demon," I told her. "You saved me a long time ago."

"I stopped you?" she asked.

I nodded. "Every time. I shouldn't have walked away," I told her. "I do feel the same way."

"You do?" she asked, surprised. "Then why-"

"I thought you deserved better, and now I need you," I told her. I leaned down and kissed her, grabbing her hand as I did so, putting the little round object in it. I pulled away. "Make your wish. once it's gone, and I go back to my time, there's no way you can come back. Forgive me, or send me back."

"I'll make that wish later," she told me. "I'll be able to see you anytime I want then."

I gave her a confused look.

She smiled at me, through the tears and puffy eyes. "I forgive you. The jewel is going to make the well open forever." She kissed me.

"Now all my loose ends are gone," I told her.

"I'm glad I could save you, Inuyasha," she said. She rested her head on my shoulder, and sighed in content.

I pulled her closer, happy she forgave me. I wouldn't have forgiven me, if I were her, but she did. I wasn't walking away from her again.

**

* * *

****Author's note: hey guys, hope you liked it. I'm working on other stories too. So I'll post those as soon as I'm done with them, and I want to post a couple more chapters before I go to school in my other stories. Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
